The present invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for manipulating deformable fluid vessels. An exemplary device having such deformable fluid vessels is shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. A liquid reagent module 10 includes a substrate 12 on which a plurality of deformable fluid vessels, or blisters, are attached. Devices such as the liquid reagent module 10 are often referred to as cartridges or cards. In an embodiment, the liquid reagent module 10 includes an input port 16, which may comprise a one-way valve, for dispensing a sample fluid into the module 10. A fluid channel 18 carries fluid from the input port 16. A sample vent 14 vents excess pressure from the module 10. A labeled panel 20 may be provided for an identifying label, such as a barcode or other human and/or machine-readable information.
Liquid reagent module 10 further includes a plurality of deformable (collapsible) vessels (blisters), including, in the illustrated embodiment, an elution reagent blister 22, a wash buffer blister 24, a water blister 26, a lysis reagent blister 28, an air blister 30, a binding agent blister 32, and an oil blister 34. Note that the number and types of blisters shown are merely exemplary. Each of the blisters may be interconnected with one or more other blisters and/or the fluid channel 18 by one or more fluid channels formed in or on the substrate 12.
The liquid reagent module 10 may be processed by selectively compressing one or more of the blisters to completely or partially collapse the blister to displace the fluid therefrom. Instruments adapted to process the liquid reagent module 10, or other devices with deformable fluid vessels, include mechanical actuators, e.g., typically pneumatically or electromechanically actuated, constructed and arranged to apply collapsing pressure to the blister(s). Typically, such actuator(s) is(are) disposed and are moved transversely to the plane of the module 10—for example, if module 10 were oriented horizontally within an instrument, actuators may be provided vertically above and/or below the module 10 and would be actuated to move vertically, in a direction generally normal to the plane of the module. The liquid reagent module 10 may be processed in an instrument in which the module 10 is placed into a slot or other low profile chamber for processing. In such a slot, or low profile chamber, providing actuators or other devices that are oriented vertically above and/or below the module 10 and/or move in a vertical direction may not be practical. The pneumatic and/or electromechanical devices for effecting movement of such actuators require space above and/or below the module's substrate, space that may not be available in a slotted or other low profile instrument.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and/or apparatus for effecting movement of an actuator for collapsing a vessel within a low profile component space of an instrument.